Nightmares
by Cpt. Ritter
Summary: Teyla comes to John for relief from her nightmares. Is very SHEYLA, but they don't actually have any romantic interaction until the very last chapter and that's still very little
1. A Real Friend

_A/N: Another oneshot, or not. My computer has been defragging for over twenty four hours so this is written on my school laptop. I only write one shots on it since I have no clue when I'll be able to upload._

John was awake long into the night. He couldn't figure out why he couldn't sleep, or why he didn't feel tired. It was 0100 in the mourning. He was lying on his bed, wide awake. Something just didn't feel normal to him. It was almost surreal; something like a sixth sense.

He heard a gentle knocking on his door. He felt no need to pretend to be asleep so he stood up and walked over to it. He opened the door with his mind, feeling lazy. He wasn't shocked to see who it was.

Teyla was standing there alone, looking slightly bedraggled. Her hair was a mess, as if she'd been tossing and turning during her sleep. Her eyes held a thousand thoughts and emotions. He wasn't going to go into all that.

"Teyla?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"

She seemed uncomfortable. "I had another nightmare." She glanced at her feet. "You said I could come to you if I had any nightmares, no matter the time."

John shrugged his shoulders, gesturing for her to enter. "Yeah, I remember." He closed the door behind her.

She sat down on his bed, wrapping her arms around her torso. "It's cold." She murmured to herself.

John quickly closed the door to the balcony. He grinned. "I was hot, but then again I sleep in a little more than you do."

Teyla laughed at the joke, grateful for the humor.

He sat down next to her. "Do you want to talk about it?" He placed his arm around her shoulder in a friendly gesture of trust.

Teyla looked at him, fidgeting nervously with her hands. "I am alone in Atlantis. I check your room… you are not there. I check all the room, there's no one to be seen."

John listened intently, rubbing her shoulder with his hand to comfort her. "What happens then?"

"I find myself on a hive ship. I seem the faces of everyone…" Teyla stopped, unable to go on.

He pulled her into a hug. He rubbed her back gently. "It's okay, you don't have to continue."

For several minutes, he continued to hold her. He wasn't sure what she was feeling, but he did everything he could to comfort her. This was the side of Teyla that only he saw. Even then, he only saw it occasionally. This nightmare must've been worse than most.

To John, Teyla was more than a friend; she was more than someone he loved; she was some he would do anything for. He would do anything she asked of him. She was like a soul mate for him. Together, they made a whole. She would tell him things she had never even told her own people.

She withdrew from his arms, and then took a deep breath. "I watch as everyone I've ever cared about are fed upon."

John wasn't sure how to respond. To say anything would diminish the meaning of it. He looked down at his hands. He was suddenly very uncomfortable. "I'm not sure how to respond." He admitted. "To say anything……"

Teyla took his hand into hers. "All I can ask is that you be here for me."

John forced a nervous smile. "I think that's about all I can do. Want me to get some water?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you." Teyla replied.

He stood up and walked out of his quarters and down the hall. He used the transporter to take him to the cafeteria. He opened the door to the kitchen and grabbed two cups from the shelf. He filled them with water from the water tap. He then started back to his quarters.

He opened the door and couldn't help but smile. Teyla was lying down on his bed, fast asleep. He placed the cups on the nightstand and looked at her. She was sleeping so peacefully that he couldn't wake her. He pulled the covers over her and climbed into the other side of his bed.

"Good night Teyla." He said softly as he turned and fell asleep instantly, almost as if something had finally relaxed inside him.

XXX

He awoke to the sun streaming in through the balcony door's clear window. He carefully slid out of bed. He felt a bit odd with Teyla sleeping in his bed. That wasn't to say it wasn't a personal fantasy of his, he had many of those, but he kept them to himself. He cared for Teyla far more than that.

He took a drink from one of the cups of water he'd grabbed the night before. The water was slightly lukewarm, but nonetheless refreshing. He still didn't have the heart to disturb Teyla.

In the silence of the room, he could hear her gentle breathing. He could see by the expression on her face that she was sleeping better than she had in awhile. He wondered how long she'd been having nightmares; it had only been tonight that she had come to see him.

He sat down besides her and just watched her. It only took a few moments for her eyes to slowly open. She rolled over. He smiled. "Good mourning Teyla." He tilted his head to one side. "I didn't have the heart to wake you."

Teyla suddenly became alert. "Where am I?"

"My room." He held up a hand. "Don't worry, nothing happened. I went to get you some water and you fell asleep while I was getting it. You were sleeping so peacefully when I got back that I just couldn't wake you."

Teyla glanced at him. "This was more than I wished to put you through."

"Don't mention it." John replied.

"I should return to my own room." Teyla said, sitting up.

"Alright. " John opened the door to his quarters with his mind. "See you later today?"

Teyla nodded and left the room.

XXX

John was working with Rodney in the chair room later that day. He had been noticing a lot of gossip going around the city since he'd left the cafeteria during the morning meal. Groups of scientists would stop talking as he entered the room. Fortunately, the military personnel had refrained from doing anything of the sort.

"So, what happened last night with Teyla?" Rodney asked.

John refrained from hitting the idiot. "Absolutely nothing." John left no room for argument.

"Really?" Rodney didn't seem convinced. "I heard from several people, who in turn said they'd heard from several other people, that Teyla left your room early this morning."

"You're making your way towards a black eye Rodney." John warned.

"It's obvious how you feel about her, why do you even attempt to hide it?"

John sat up and grabbed Rodney. He pinned the flailing scientist against the wall. "How I feel has nothing to do with it." John said menacingly. "I don't care what you heard or saw. Teyla is my friend, nothing more." John was practically yelling.

Rodney had fear in his eyes. "Okay, okay… I get it."

"No you don't. I offered her a shoulder to cry on, a friend to confide in. That you would even think that I'd abuse that trust is….." John was at a loss for words, he raised his fist. "Furthermore, if I hear from anyone else about this, I will plant my fist in your face."

John dropped Rodney and left the room. He slammed his fists against the wall. The mere thought of abusing Teyla's confidence in him like that made him angry. He cared for her far more than that. He wouldn't ever do anything that would violate her trust, and he hated that Rodney thought he would.

He placed a hand on his forehead. In hindsight he probably shouldn't have threatened Rodney, but he'd felt so damn mad about the whole thing. He'd be lying if he didn't hope that one day he'd have a chance to explore that part of their relationship, but all he wanted right now was to be a true friend.

That was a trait he wasn't sure the rest of the world shared.

_A/N: THE END or TBC if I get enough reviews. This is blackmail….. hah hah had._


	2. Helpless

_A/N: With the amount of reviews I got for chapter 1, there has to be at least a chapter two (If not a chapter 3, 4, 5, 6, 7…etc). This story won't be too long however._

John had long put his promise to hit Rodney out of his head, yet the snickering and the gossip continued. John was starting to feel the urge to his someone again. He suppressed it.

The truth was he felt so helpless to help her. He couldn't even begin to imagine what it was like for her to have to fight off the wraith from her mind. His mind has always been his own.

There was nothing more in the world, or more correctly, the universe he wouldn't do to try and help Teyla. He knew threatening those around him wouldn't help, and he had been out of line. John slowly made his way back to the chair room. He owed Rodney an apology.

Rodney was under the console to the side of the room, looking very involved in his work. John took a deep breath. "Rodney, I owe you an apology."

"I swear, I didn't tell anyone!" Rodney panicked, not listening.

"No Rodney!" John said forcefully, making sure the scientist understood. "I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have threatened you like that." He paused and titled his head. "And in hindsight, you're right I do feel that way about her."

Rodney climbed up from under the console. "Colonel, I know that you really love her, that's why you try so hard for her."

"It's not about love, at least not in the romantic kind." John grimaced; Rodney wasn't the expert on this subject.

"That's what I mean. You care for her, more than you care for anyone else." Rodney paused and glanced at his feet. "She's been having nightmares again, right?" Rodney said this nervously.

"Yeah," John admitted, "I feel like there's something I should be doing, but I know I can't do anything. I hate feeling this helpless."

"As far as I know, you are doing something. You're being what any person who loved her would. You're just simply being there for her, right?"

"That's all I can do."

"I'm not an expert one this subject, hard as that may seem, but I think that's all anyone can expect of you."

John allowed a small smile. "Maybe you're right."

"Although I think you're just going to have to deal with the rumors."

"Why is that?"

"Well for one, they're spreading like a wildfire. Secondly, at least half the city thinks you and Teyla are already together and have been for sometime."  
John laughed. "Thanks Rodney, I don't deserve to have a friend like you."  
"The feeling is mutual Colonel." Rodney paused. "Now, if you wouldn't mind working with me some more."

John shrugged. It was the least he could do.

XXX

John found himself slightly calmer as he walked the halls that night. He was doing his usual rounds, making sure nobody was doing anything suspicious or sneaking around. He laughed; he'd snuck into the kitchen one night with Ford, Teyla, and Rodney and eaten the last of the city's ice cream in the dead of night slightly over a year ago.

They hadn't had ice cream since Ford disappeared. It hurt too much. Every time he saw chocolate ice, he thought of Ford. He though of how he'd failed his friend, the one person who'd accepted him the easiest as military leader on Atlantis. He'd had to fight to earn the rest of their trust.

He finished his rounds at around 11:00PM and headed back towards his quarters. He had a mission tomorrow afternoon. He also had sparring with Teyla in the morning. He briefly stopped in front of the door to Teyla's quarters; he wondered what had made him stop.

He just felt like he needed to be here, as if something was about to happen. He hadn't stood there for more than a second when he heard Teyla scream. He instantly overrode the lock on her door and entered.

She was sitting up in her bed, the covers tangled around her legs. She had one hand on her forehead. He could see her chest rise and fall in rapid succession and she was covered in sweat.

"You okay?" He asked from the doorway.

She shook her head yes. "I will be fine." She said between breaths.

"Alright, I just happened to be outside the door when I heard you scream. I was worried." He smiled. "But if you're okay, I'll keep going."

"It was another nightmare." Teyla admitted. "I don't even remember what about."

Realizing that she wanted him to stay he crossed the room and sat down next to her. He placed an arm around her shoulder. "I remember being scarred for days about going to bed after I had one nightmare." He titled his head and smiled. "But that was a long time ago."

"I have had nightmares since I was a little girl." Teyla said. "Sometimes I wish I didn't possess this gift to hear the wraith."

"I wish I could help you." John said. "But I know that I can't. I have no idea what you go through every night, but I wish I could help you."

"Thank you John." Teyla glanced at him. "That means a lot to me."

"I'm glad it does." He stood up. "But I'd better get going. If you need anything, don't hesitate to wake me."

Teyla nodded.

He stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. He stepped into his room. He changed and then slipped into bed. He fell asleep almost before he'd pull the covers over his head.


	3. Love Is Really Friendship

_A/N: I think this chapter will be the end of this story, kinda bringing this story full circle with "Conversion"._

Times had been stressful. John was alone in his quarters. It had been only a handful of hours since he'd been released from the infirmary. He'd made his apology to Teyla, or tried to. He wasn't sure how she'd reacted.

She'd simply said. "Think nothing of it."

It felt like a dismissal. He suddenly felt himself worried that he'd violated her in every way. After she'd left the gym he'd simply stood there for a few minutes. He was stunned for lack of a better word.

The retrovirus had turned him into a primate, for lack of a better word. He'd kissed her out of pure instinct. He'd violated her personal space, and her respect, all in one action.

He picked up the guitar in the corner and began to play. He hadn't really gotten into it, but it was something he did in his free time. He began to sing quietly to his own tune that he'd just made up in the last few seconds.

He glanced at his watch. It was getting late, but he didn't feel like sleeping. It brought back the memories he was ashamed of. He leaned back and continued to play. It was actually somewhat relaxing.

The hours blurred by. He didn't care or notice. To him, the world was simply doing what it always did. He was trying to understand why he felt the way he did. He'd promised himself that he'd never abuse her trust. He'd done just that. It hurt in more ways than one.

He was knocked from his routine by a knock on the door. He glanced at his watch; it was in the middle of the night. He couldn't think of any reason that anyone would visit him at this time.

He was shocked when he opened the door to find Teyla. "Teyla, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I could not sleep." She replied.

"A nightmare?" He asked.

"No." She replied.

John wasn't certain how to reply. "Then why?" He stuttered.

"I never answered you earlier."

"You told me to think nothing of it. I tried." He laughed at himself. "But I couldn't." He lowered his head. "I violated you in every way possible."

Teyla nodded in acknowledgement, but her expression wasn't harsh. "It was unexpected. I did not believe that you shared my feelings."

John immediately became alert. "What? Did you just say that I shared your feelings?"

"Would there be any other reason for us to be so close?"

"I was just trying to be a friend, a real friend." He motioned for her to enter.

Teyla stepped in. "I am grateful."

He closed the door behind her and pulled her into his arms. All he could think of was how grateful he was that she was still his friend.


End file.
